Hair brushes which adapt to a greater or lesser extent to the shape of the head are known. Such hair brushes are equipped with soft bristles which are adapted to the shape of the head due to the fact they bend to a greater or lesser extent. However, the softer the bristles, the worse in general their combing action. Moreover, in the case of brushes, whose adaptability is solely ensured by their soft bristles, the array of bristles cannot be adjusted adequately enough to the shape of the head since precisely the bristles positioned in the centre of the array of bristles which would in actual fact have to yield to the greatest extent in order to achieve an adjustment to the shape of the head yield to the least extent since they are supported by the surrounding bristles and are therefore prevented from yielding.
Hair brushes which adjust better to the shape of the head have therefore hitherto been provided with an array of bristles which are anchored on a flexible, yielding pad of bristles and in this manner form an array of bristles which is better able to adapt to the shape of the head.
The bristles of such brushes are generally produced from metal pins or resilient metal wires which are retained at one end by a rubber membrane or plate which forms the pad of bristles. The bristles are pressed onto the skin of the head during brushing. The forces which arise in this case deform the pad of bristles or the rubber membrane. The base of the bristles is displaced as a result of this, as a result of which there is a change in the position and/or the spatial alignment of the bristles which are thus adapted to the shape of the head.
The separate manufacture of the bristles and the subsequent fitting of the rubber membrane with these bristles result in a certain amount of outlay which is undesirable.
It is accordingly the object of the invention to create a hair brush which has bristles, the position of which can change during combing and which are easier to produce than the previously known brushes.